


더 이상 고독 | No More Solitude

by revior



Category: Ghost9 (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Sad Kim Su Hyun | Shin, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Shin feels lonely and Junhyung knows just the thing to help him.
Relationships: Son Joon Hyung | Junhyung/Kim Su Hyun | Shin
Kudos: 6





	더 이상 고독 | No More Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are just too precious to have fics written about them, so here goes No More Solitude. I hope you guys enjoy it!

"What's wrong, Shin? You've been acting off for a while now," pointed out Junhyung. "You know that you can always talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. But I doubt that you would agree with what I have to say."

Junhyung laughed and just moved a bit closer to Shin. "You know that I always agree with what I have to say, right?"

"I know that, but I also want to keep some things to myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I know that feeling, but you can always tell me anything that you need to get off your chest. Because it feels as if something's bothering you and things are always better when you don't have to go through it alone, right?"

Junhyung was right, of course, but that didn't stop Shin from feeling as if it would be better to just suffer alone. "I don't think you would like what I have to say."

"Just tell me. I promise that if I won't laugh or anything."

Shin took a deep breath. "Well, sometimes it feels as if we have no control over our lives, and I just don't like it. I hate feeling helpless, but it's impossible to escape it. And that sometimes makes me feel miserable. So because I've been thinking about it for the last few days, I've been feeling worse than usual."

Junhyung started laughing loudly, bringing a shocked expression to Shin's face.

"I hate you! You said that you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not laughing because I find your feelings funny. I'm laughing because you think that we don't have the same opinion about this as you. We all hate being under control." Shin nodded to that, understanding how selfish his opinion had been. "Can I tell you something? Actually, can I show you something?"

"Go ahead."

Junhyung just kissed Shin, then turned around and walked away, leaving Shin confused as hell. "What was that for?"

"Friends make each other feel better, right?" was all Junhyung said, then laughed and continued walking.


End file.
